


Bed Breakers

by fungi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungi/pseuds/fungi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of love love love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha aokise getting super freaky and breaking Aomine's old ass bed. Super short, but I hope you guys like it.

Rays of light poured through the shutters of Aomine's blinds, casting long strips of golden light over the two bodies rocking against each other on the bed.

  
The cramped capacity of the blue-haired athlete's room was hot and quiet, the summer air permeating through the open door. The air was still, with nothing but the sound of a bed creaking echoing throughout the room. Kise gripped the bed's black sheets into a clump within his fist, a low groan escaping his mouth as Aomine sped up. The blonde threw his head back as he felt his boyfriend push into him, his legs tightening around a muscular, tan waist. Aomine stretched an arm forward and gripped the edge of the headboard, the old wood firm under his grip. Bucking his hips up more aggressively, Aomine let out a sharp gasp as he pistoned into Kise, the thick vein in his brown neck becoming more prominent. The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly, the sound coalescing with the noise of the bed itself creaking and groaning.

  
Aomine's bed was an old one, the mattress itself being as old as the boy in question. The springs were flat and the length was something Aomine had grown out of a long time ago. When Kise stayed over, they usually never shared the bed but instead laid out a layer of multiple blankets on the floor and slept on that instead. Two boys well over six feet tall sharing a twin sized bed was a recipe for stiff necks and utter disaster. The bed post was nearly as old as Aomine, with the nails and screws growing weaker and rustier by the year. Aomine didn't mind the situation with the bed too much, since he never really spent too much time sitting on it anyway.

  
The brown skin of Aomine's upper back felt the wrath of Kise's blunt nails trail white lines down its length. The blonde thrashed and panted underneath Aomine as his speed never faltered, never ceased. Aomine ruthlessly ground into his boyfriend's warmth, his hips snapping in and out with desperate stamina. The headboard continued to scrape against the white wall behind it, creating a thin dent in the shape of a vertical line. The bed post shrieked underneath them, and just as Aomine felt Kise clench and spasm around him, signalling the imminent, holy arrival of the blonde's orgasm, the bed post broke.

  
One of the wooden legs snapped beneath them, causing the entire frame to go down with it. For a moment, the two boys kept absolutely still, entirely frozen in shock. They were situated at an angle with the entire bed shifted to the left. Kise suddenly sat up, forcing Aomine to slip out of him. With two shocked, amber eyes, the blonde looked up at his boyfriend.

  
"We just broke your bed!" Kise shouted, his eyes flooding with panic. He snapped his head left and right, his mind racing as he had little clue on what to do. "Oh my God, we just broke your fucking bed!" the blonde howled once more, his palms pressing into his red cheeks. Aomine looked at him, a calm facade masking his face before he grabbed Kise and heaved him upward, his strong arms wrapped around Kise's skinny torso. Before Kise had any time to exclaim his displeasure, Aomine gently set him down on the floor and settled himself neatly between Kise's pale, white legs. Aomine's length was only half hard now, thanks to the sudden disturbance of the dilapidated bedpost. Firmly tugging at his member, Aomine leaned over once more, planting kisses over Kise's open mouth.

  
Aomine's floor was messy and disorganized. Currently, Kise was lying on several worn shirts and probably used underwear. He could feel the edge of a magazine digging uncomfortably into his side, and he twisted his arm to push it away. Feeling the desperation in his boyfriend's kisses caused him to slowly relax, his eyes gently closing as he moved with the motions of the kiss.

  
The blonde began to laugh, the tenseness in his shoulder beginning to fade as he leaned against Aomine's mouth. "We just broke your bed!" Kise exclaimed, his blooms of laughter contagious. Aomine smiled as he rubbed up against Kise's entrance, drawing out a breathy giggle out of his boyfriend.

  
"Yeah, that thing needed to be replaced eventually." Aomine breathed, nosing Kise's cheek as he gently pushed into the plush firmness of Kise's entrance, more than ready to finish what they had both started.

 

That was the day Aomine got a brand new queen sized mattress along with a sturdy steel bed-post. That same day, Aomine got a good scolding from his mother, forbidding him from letting girls into the house from that day on.

  
Too bad Kise wasn't a girl.


End file.
